Talk:Just Dance 2020/@comment-27537247-20190820161256
Initial first impressions: Baby Shark: See, I hate it, but I don't hate it as much as you guys do. Not enough to rant about it. I'm just going to concede that the routine isn't meant for people like me and move on to the ones that are. Bassa Sababa: THIS is the one I hate enough to rant about. The Netta song of the last game flopped, so it disappoints me that somebody on the team thought it was a good idea to try with another one. This one might even be worse than the last one, between the song itself, the design of the coach, and the simply awful dance that goes with it all. It isn't the worst in the game, but come on. Con Altura: Hm. Not bad. Song is oddly catchy. Routine fits the song pretty well. Background is pretty. Nothing really wrong with it. Fit But You Know It: I find this... strangely entertaining. Maybe there are some treasures in the 2000s besides A Thousand Miles after all. I wouldn't say the routine is the best, but it just fits the song so well. I Am the Best: I don't think there has been a single K-Pop song in the main series that just wasn't an instant success. This routine is like what Worth It wanted to be with its own sassy flare. I also know for many of you, this song is long over due, so there you go. Now everybody's happy. Just An Illusion: There's something I love about the gold and silver disco suits. Worked for Don't Worry, worked for Get Lucky, works here. The moves look really fun, the visuals are great, this is just an all around win. My New Swag: If it's trying to be the next New World, it's a near miss, but it does have value in its own experience. I wish the dancing was faster paced, but I feel I'll still have fun if I give it a shot. Old Town Road: There it is... there's the inevitability that I tried so hard to deny. I really hate this song and I hate that it's here, but I guess I have to admit that they did well with the dance, and like I've said before, it's about the dance, not the song. So... it passes. Só Depois do Carnaval: Mmm... nah. I don't like it. I'm not sure what it is, but I just don't like it. Maybe it's the emphasis on hip movement which is where Hips Don't Lie suffered for me, or maybe it's something else. Taki Taki: I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this. I don't love the song, I don't hate the song. I'm not disgusted by the routine, but I'm not head-over-heels over it. I'm just going to leave it in the middle for now and get back to you when I have something to give you. Tel Aviv: I'm starting to notice a pattern with some of these more recent games. If the background and camera are static like they would have done in earlier games, more effort goes into making the dance itself stands out. Maybe they should do more routines like that. The Time (Dirty Bit): I always thought this song was odd because I felt the sampled bit from The Time Of Our Lives didn't fit the rest of the song, but who am I to complain about more Black Eyed Peas? They their disbanded members always deliver on great routines (sans one specific mishap) and this is no exception. 365: Makes sense for a choice. It's a solid song I suppose; Zedd has great music that Just Dance doesn't use more often for some reason, and Katy Perry is a staple of Just Dance. The theme and visuals are pretty unique as well, but the dance moves don't seem all that fun to perform.